HP Headcannon
by NightPegasus13
Summary: Title says it all. I will include others made from other authors and I'll let you know which ones are mine and which ones are someone else.


**Sooo….I've been seeing these Harry Potter headcannons a lot, and I figured; Why not give it a try? Of course, these are headcannons I found on the internet. I might include some that belong to other authors and I will inform you who they belong to if I do. If I made some of these stories, I'll let you guys know.**

 **Harry: Basically, you're publishing the works of other authors here**

 **Me: Hey, I'll be telling them which author wrote it, so I'm still giving credit to them, I'm simply just sharing it. Besides, I made this story, it's in my Wattpad account.**

 **Harry: Sure.**

 **Me: Anyway, disclaimer please.**

 **Harry: NightPegasus13 doesn't own Harry Potter.**

 **Me: Enjoy!**

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

 _ **CRASH!**_

Everyone turned to where the noise came from. Well, not exactly everyone, only 3 students where near the area of where the noise came from. As the tree hurried towards the noise, they discovered it came from the muggle studies classroom. When they went inside, they saw what looked to be a chandelier or wayfair,(whatever it was) attached to the ceiling (Not low enough to be reached), pieces of glass on the floor, and a student looking at the scene in front of him in shock.

"What happened?" Mark, a 4th year Gryffindor asked.

"It was an accident." Jason, a 1st year Slytherin, hurriedly said.

"Are you ok?" Aila, 4th year Hufflepuff, asked, only to receive a nod.

"How did you even break it? Actually, what was it anyway?" Andrew, another 4th year Hufflepuff, asked.

"It was my accidental magic, and I don't know what it is." Jason replied. "But we should fix it before Professor Burbage finds out."

"How? It's placed all the way to the ceiling." Mark said. "Not to mention, we don't know what it is so we have no idea how we can fix it."

"It's a light-bulb." A voice said.

The 4 students turned to the doorway, only to see another 4th year Hufflepuff, David.

"How do you know that?" Aila asked.

"I overheard Harry and Hermione explain it to Ron." David said with a shrug, "Maybe we can ask them for help, since they've lived in the muggle world and all."

"But we can't just all leave and ask them," Andrew said, "Someone has to stay behind and make sure no one comes in and finds out."

"Not just that," Mark stated, "We need to find a replacement for it and clean it up."

"But what if we get hurt?" Aila asked.

"We won't if we're careful." Jason said, "But I think it's best to have both Aila and David to ask Harry or Hermione about how to fix it, while Andrew finds another one."

"Good idea, and I'll clean up this one." Mark said, pointing to the shattered pieces of the light bulb on the ground. He then pointed to Jason. "You keep a look out and stop anyone from finding out." Jason nodded at this.

"Never thought I'd see the day a Gryffindor and a Slytherin work together." David said, sounding and looking very amused.

"And it'll be the last time you ever will." Mark growled as he started picking up the shattered pieces.

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

"Harry!"

Said person turned around at the call of his name and saw 2 students walking up to him. (A/N: Didn't know what year to make Harry so I'm not gonna put it, just know that he's older than the 2 Hufflepuffs.)

"Yes?" He asked when they were next to him.

"Can you possibly help us with something?" Aila asked him.

"Uh, sure thing..." Harry said as he tried to remember her name.

"Aila, and that's David." She pointed to her companion. "You know what wright-builts are right?"

"Wright what?" Harry asked in confusion.

"She means light-bulbs." David corrected.

"Oh!" Harry said in understatement, "That, yes, I know about them."

"Do you by any chance know how to fix one?" Aila asked.

"Well, if you mean by fixing a broken one, there isn't anyway to fix it." Harry said, making the two Hufflepuffs looking both sad and alarmed. How were they going to fix the one on the classroom now?

"But if you mean by changing it if the old one doesn't work, you first have to remove the old one by twisting it to the left or right. Then, grab the new one and twist it to the right or left. I can't remember which side it's supposed to turn. Just make sure that it isn't turned on when you replace it, or you'll get electrified."

"Electo what?" Both Hufflepuffs asked terrified.

"Uh, nevermind." Harry said quickly as to not worry them.

"But, how do you reach it if it's up on the ceiling?" David asked.

"Oh, that's easy. You just climb a ladder-"

"Ok thanks!" Aila interrupted Harry as she and David left. Now having all the information needed, they had to get back to solve their little problem as fast as they can.

"Your...welcome?" Harry half said/asked as he watched them leave. Then he remembered something. "Why was there even a light bulb in the school if there was no electricity?"

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

The 3 Hufflepuffs, Gryffindor and Slytherin where all in the classroom with a new lightbulb and a ladder.

"I'll climb it." Mark volunteered as he grabbed the new lightbulb Andrew found...somehow, he wasn't going to ask how he did it.

"Be careful." Aila commented as Mark started climbing the ladder and watched with worry as it wobbled a bit.

"Don't worry, I got this." Mark said as he continued climbing.

"Famous last words." Jason sneered.

"Shut it." Mark hissed as the ladder moved a bit when he turned to look at Jason. The ladder wasn't exactly new or stable.

Aila, Andrew and David had immediately rushed to hold it still so that Mark wouldn't fall and hurt himself.

"It's not working." Mark said.

"Try twisting it the other way." David responded.

"..."

"..."

"Got it." Mark said, carefully climbing down.

"What are you doing?" A sudden voice asked, startling them. It's a good thing that Mark had already reached the ground, or he would have had a nasty fall by the new person.

They all turned around, expecting to see a teacher or a perfect. Instead, they saw another student that happened to be in Ravenclaw. They let out a breath they didn't know they were holding in relief.

"Uh...well, it's a funny story." Andrew laughed nervously while rubbing his neck with his hand, looking very sheepish.

-Time skip-

After explaining everything that happened, the 6th year Ravenclaw, Emily, looked at them with a look of disbelief.

"So, that's what happened." Aila finished.

"...You do realize that you could've just used magic to fix it right?" Emily pointed out.

...

...

...

The only response she got was groanings of disbelief and facepalms.

And that's how many Hogwarts students it takes to change a lightbulb.


End file.
